Harry Potter and the Hidden Heir
by Yamikeckley
Summary: Follow Harry and his Friends through a year of surprises and love. Discover who the hidden heir is and what Voldemort plans on doing about it. Also learn of secrets hidden away from Harry and others. Find out the true power to defeat Voldemort. Revised
1. Default Chapter

Chapter: 1

Blood Lies and Visions

The trip back to Privet Drive was an unpleasant one. Right from the start when his Aunt told Dudley to sit up in the front seat with his uncle while she sat beside Harry in the back. When she sat down she looked at him in a comforting way. It was the first time she had ever done this, to be honest it was scaring Harry. He was never used to this behavior from her. But that was not is concern right now. He was starting to think about what had happened over the past couple of months again. He couldn't help feel responsible for the death of Sirius. It was because of him that he was at the Ministry in the first place. If he had only of listened to Hermione. Then there was the fact that he almost got his two best friends killed and three others injured. He still blamed himself even though everyone from Dumbledore, who he didn't even pay attention to, to his best friends told him it wasn't his fault. He knew that they would be in constant danger since they were so close to him, he couldn't change that. He could try to distance himself from them as much as possible. He knew instantly that the plan wouldn't work since Ron and Hermione both would do everything possible to talk to him. He was already beating himself up over the whole mess he knew now that he would need the support of his friends to get through this.

They finally arrived back at when he suddenly heard a faint CRACK! He figured it was one of the many Order members that had to be watching him over the summer. He didn't care right now about this all he wanted right now was to get to his room and get away from everything for a while. He quickly grabbed his trunk and got Hedwig and head start to his room. When he got their he immediately saw that he was not the only one there. There was an owl their holding a letter. He put his stuff down. He crossed the room thinking " What now. I have only been away from school for not even a day and Dumbledore is already bothering me." He grabbed the envelope and saw the ministry crest on it.

" Bloody hell." He said as he tore open the letter. He was expecting the worse, but…

Dear Mr. H. Potter

We have concluded our investigation into your actions at the Ministry of Magic. We have decided, too much of the displeasure of our former minister, not to press any charges. We decided that you where doing what you were under the knowledge that you were trying to help someone you care deeply for. Even though he is a convicted murderer, though I always did believe that Sirius was innocent, I cannot clear him without a public outcry till there is proof. Furthermore in taking the advice of Albus Dumbledore, you and the other five that accompanied you will be able to use magic outside of school. If you think anyone else that should be able to please feel free to contact me.

Thank you for your time,

Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic

Harry was in shock. He never imagined that after the year the ministry gave him that they would try to get on to his good side.

" They're not trying to get into mine. They want Dumbledore to help them again." He thought angrily as he laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

For the next couple of days Harry stayed secluded in his room. He had not been eating or sleeping much. He keep having the same dream every night. It started with Cedric dying then went to Sirius then his own death. He always woke up in the middle of the night in a hot sweet. He could never get hardly more than an hour or two of sleep if that keep up.

" I need to concentrate on what Snape told me about blocking things out of my mind." He thought. He then sat up and started to clear his mind of all emotion. When he finally felt that he had accomplished this, he start to drift asleep again. He suddenly woke up a few hours later from a more intense dream.

" This is useless." He muttered and he sat on his bed and pulled out one of his books so he could start on his homework. He was almost done with all of his potion homework when he heard his uncle.

"Boy get down here!" his uncle shouted.

He arrived in the kitchen to see his uncle very red faced holding the phone and his and looking scarred.

" One of your freaky little friends is on the phone." He yelled at him.

" I don't want to talk to them!" he yelled back. His aunt looked shocked at this.

" Why not Harry?" she asked him. Harry turned and looked sternly at his aunt.

" Because I don't want to!" he yelled his temper getting higher.

" Fine!" his uncle shouted over both of them as he got back on the phone " He said he doesn't want to talk to you, so don't call back!" he screamed into the phone, then hung up. He just rolled his eyes and turned to leave just as a flash of flames Fawkes appeared.

" I will not tolerate these god dammed owls in my house! He shouted getting redder in the face.

" Its not a owl it's a…" but he didn't finish as his aunt interrupted him

" an phoenix." She mumbled out. He just stared at her in disbelief till he could just say " er…right it is." Before heading back up stairs with Fawkes on his shoulder. He got in there and locked his door so no one could get in before taking the note from Fawkes. He opened it to find.

_Harry you will need your friends to get through this troubled time. So please talk to them they are only trying to help._

This made him really mad, to have Dumbledore trying to tell him what he should do after the events of the past months. He angrily got out his ink and quill and wrote back on the parchment.

_I don't care what you think I should do. I said I don't want to talk to them so bugger off and leave me alone._

_The-Boy-Who-Doesn't-Want-To-Live_

_Harry _

He held it up for Fawkes to take. He took it a little reproachful, then in another flash of flames he disappeared. He went back to his homework for the rest of the night until he fell asleep for exhaustion.

Over the next few days the dreams seemed to be getting worse. Even though he hardly slept a wink, but when he did he dreamt of the deaths of Cedric and Sirius and once or twice of himself. One night he had the most vivid dream he had ever experienced.

_His eyes flashed open to a scene of horror. He looked around and saw a village and forest on fire, then he turned and saw a raging battle over at a castle._

" _I must be at Hogwarts." He thought to himself just as he heard a scream of pain. He turned and saw Mrs. Weasley lying on the ground writhing in pain as a group of Deatheaters watch in amusement. He then saw beside her 6 bodies with vivid red hair. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley go limp. She had finally died everyone of the Weasleys were their except for Ginny and Ron. He heard another cry and saw as a big group of students and aurors fall at the hands of several deatheaters and giants. Then he saw a hint of red and saw Ginny and a blond haired boy Harry couldn't recognize fighting with her against 10 deatheaters. The finally fell when several cried the killing curse. He started to make his way to the school when he saw dead on the ground by some giant bodies were Hagrid and McGonagall. With a couple of deatheaters and giants standing near them laughing. He finally made it to the castle doors to see Hermione and Ron dueling another group of deatheaters. He also saw Neville and Luna on the ground dead in each others arms. Then he saw Hermione fall to a killing curse and heard Ron shout, " You will pay for that." With that he raised his wand over his head and started to chant. Then the whole area in a 5-yard radius was blown up. He moved to where he could hear the last of the fighting. As he made his way their he saw a lot of dead bodies, mostly of students and teachers. He finally saw himself battling with Voldemort with Dumbledore in the corner unmoving. He was then hit with the crusiatus curse. He was yelling in pain. Then Voldemort spoke._

" _Having fun Potter. I am rather enjoying this myself, but before I end this little game I do believe that you deserve to see the last person you care for killed." He turned and saw a girl battling with a group of deatheaters and holding her own. _

" _To bad your little girlfriend chose to be on your side Potter she would have made a great deatheater." The real Harry was still looking at the girl, trying to figure out who it was, when Voldemort shouted " Avada Kadavra!" and the jet of green light hit her straight in the face. She fell in a heap to the ground. The dream Harry screamed and started to get up when he was hit with another crusiatus curse._

" _It is time to end this boy. Good bye Potter." He raised his wand again and sent the killing curse at him. When it hit him everything went black._

He woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around and saw his aunt coming into his room with a cup filled with something. Seeing that he was awake she went over to him and sat and told him to sit up. He did as she told him since he didn't feel like arguing. She handed him the cup and told him to drink it. He looked inside it and saw a purplish runny liquid that smelled like rotten cabbage. He looked at her questionably, but she keep a stern and he downed the entire cup in one gulp. It ended up tasting better than he thought. he started to get tired then laid back down. Then she spoke.

" Harry we will talk after you rest." But before he could respond he was asleep.

He woke up groggy and turned to look at his alarm clock he had fixed. It was already noon. He swung his legs around the side of his bed and got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom. After a hot shower he headed downstairs to find his aunt. He didn't have to wait long as he found her in the kitchen sipping tea, looking as she was waiting for him to get up. She motioned for him to sit down.

" Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked him.

" I can get it myself." He told her curtly. He waved his wand and a butterbeer showed up with a sandwich. His aunt just sighed and muttered something. This mad Harry get a little angry.

" What did you just say?" he asked irritated.

" I just said you are a lot like James, but you seem to be more talented then both of them." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" You knew my dad?" he asked her still with a stunned look on his face.

" Of course I did. Everyone in Gryffindor knew him. He was the hero of Gryffindor. One of the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen." She looked and saw the shocked look on his face. " Before you ask I was at Hogwarts until I was expelled."

" Why were you expelled?"

" I was in love and I did something to protect him. Its as simple as that. I did what I had to so his secret that could ruin his life and probably did, didn't get out."

" What did you exactly do to?" he asked her skeptically.

" Well I did a memory charm on a Slytherin that followed him and the Marauders one night. I wasn't with them that night since it would have been to dangerous." after she reveled this it all clicked in Harry's head.

" You were dating Remus weren't you?" she nodded " So that's why you performed the charm to protect the fact that he is a werewolf. You were expelled for that?"

" Yes you would think that even though I performed the charm perfectly that I would of just got a detention, but no the ministry had to get involved when the parents demanded action. The were going to send me to Azkaban for a couple of weeks, but Dumbledore got them to let him handle it. The school governors were pressuring him and he was forced to expel me. I was disgusted that it happened that I completely cut myself off from the wizarding world and from Remus." She told him as a single tear went down her face.

" So that's why you married uncle Vernon and was mean to me." she just nodded again forcing back the tears. " Do you want to come with me when I leave this place you can see Remus again I am sure he would be happy to see you again." he told her as he went and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

She turned and started to cry on his shoulder nodding her head. " I will need to right them to see when they are going to come. You will have to start getting everything ready ok. I will try to get them to come as soon as possible." With that he left his room to send an owl to the Order. When he got to his room he found two letters on his bed. He went over and picked them up and examined them. One was from the Dumbledore which he opened at once.

Harry-

The order will be picking you up a week before you're your birthday so please be ready to leave immediately.

Dumbledore

He put down the parchment and turned it over and wrote back.

Dumbledore-

Sir I need to leave as soon as possible. I will be bringing someone with me so it is imperative that we leave quickly.

Harry

He went and retrieved the other letter and saw that it was from Parvati Patil, his stomach id a somersault when he saw the name. He tore it open.

Harry I found this book in our library and it seemed like it hasn't been used for a while, so I figured that you could use it for the D.A. hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Parvati

He reread the letter again soaking in that he just got a letter from her. He immediately grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote her back. When he was satisfied he gave it to Hedwig and told her to give Dumbledore his first then go to Parvati. This is perfect he thought.

Over the next week Parvati and him keep writing to each other. She was the only one he was in constant contact with. He only read one other one that was from Dumbledore the day after he sent Dumbledore his reply. It told him that they would come and pick him up in two and a half weeks. After he got this him and his aunt started to get ready for their departure. She had started to file the divorce papers a couple days ago. They knew that the papers wouldn't go through till the day of their departure and her and Vernon would be legally divorced. She had giving custody of Dudley to him also and the house. Harry was going to have her live at the Black house. He got another letter from Parvati a couple of days before it was time for them to leave telling him that she had a surprise for him. It was one day before their scheduled departure when their was a knock on the door. He got up and went to the door and to his surprise he found Parvati on the other side of it smiling at him. He just stood their looking at her till she waved her hand in front of his face and said

" Earth to Harry." He suddenly got out of his trance and smiled back and her.

" Would you … like to come in?" he asked but he already knew the answer. He stepped aside as she walked in taking in the surroundings. His aunt called from the kitchen.

" Harry who was at the door?" she asked

" It is Parvati. I guessed that she decided that it would be nice to drop in on my." he said back smirking back at Parvati. She blushed at this. " Its ok I could us the company." he told her. His aunt came into the hallway and told them to come to the kitchen to get something to eat.

" So how long can you stay?" ask Petunia

" Only for an hour, I have to go visit a relative at St. Mongos." she told them.

" So we better get started then. I want to show you I have learned from the book you sent me." he said, but Parvati just looked at him as if he was crazy.

" Harry we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts I thought you would have learned that already." she questioned him.

" Well that's until I got a letter from the Ministry saying that I can because of the constant threat on my life by Voldemort." he told her in a matter-of-fact tone. For the rest of her time their Harry showed her everything he had learned and what he was planning on teaching the D.A. He was interrupted in his session when Parvati hit him with a jelly legs jinx.

" Hey what are you doing? I wasn't even paying attention and don't you think the ministry is going to expel you for this?" he asked her in a fearful, but unconvincing tone. She just smirked at him.

" Well I figured they did it for everyone."

" Well girl they didn't." then seeing the shock on her face added " That's why I told the Minister that I think you should be able to also." her shocked expression turned to pure happiness. She took off the jelly legs jinx and started to come towards Harry put he sent a tickling charm at her and she bent over laughing.

" Harrry pleeeaaase takkke it off." she cried out while laughing.

" fine." he sighed out as he flicked his wand and the charm was taken off.

" That was not funny or even fair." she told him while trying to catch her breath.

" Why not? You did it to me" he responded

" So whats your point?" she chuckled with her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrow.

" My point is that you should really get my wand before you let me go cause I will get you back." he told her with a smirk that would rival Draco Malfoy's.

" Oh really ?" she asked stepping closer. "She is coming closer." he thought. All he could do was nod cause he didn't trust himself to talk. She was still making her way towards Harry. " Ok Harry calm down. She can't like you that way." he looked her in the eyes. They had a dreamy look in them. " Can she?" Right when she was a couple of inches away his aunt yelled out the window.

" Parvati its time for you to go!" They both snapped back to reality.

" OK were coming." They both hurried back inside. " Why does she have to leave already?" he asked his aunt when they got into the kitchen.

" Your uncle is coming home soon and…" she never got the last part out because Dudley came waddling in and saw Parvati and let out a whistle.

" Mom who is the hotty?" he asked his mom. This made Harry very angry. He started to reach for his wand when he felt Parvati put her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. " Don't he is not worth it." But Dudley saw this and snickered.

" Oh she is a freak like you." But before he could say anything more Harry had already drawn his wand and cried at Dudley " Ricashampra!" which made Dudley fly into the wall ( A/N: leaving one big ASS dent) and come down on the ground on his knees with a terrified expression. He slowly got back onto his feet still looking at Harry.

" You're not allowed to do that outside of your freak school." he stammered out. Harry gave him a smirk.

" Do you see any owls or and wizards." He asked him looking around the room." Dudley shook his head. " Good I knew that you weren't that dumb. Now you will apologize to my friend or I will give you another tail." He commanded of Dudley. His voice raising. Dudley turned to his mom.

" Please make him stop." he asked her, but she shook her head.

" No you shouldn't have said what you did." Dudley was in shock it was the first time he had been made do something he didn't want to.

" Sorry." he mumbled

" What was that Duds? I didn't hear you said." said Harry

" I said I was sorry." he shouted this time.

" Good now that we have taken care of I am going to walk Parvati to the Knight Bus." He told everyone. He showed Parvati to the door and led her to the street.

" You really shouldn't have done that you know." she told him turning towards him.

" Yes I did. He needed a lesson in treating people right." she nodded in agreement. " I guess I will see you at school?" he asked while sticking out his wand arm and looking at his shoes.

" Of course." she assured him. He smiled up at her and she bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She stepped onto the Knight Bus leaving Harry standing their rubbing his cheek. He went back to the house thinking nothing could go wrong. How wrong he was.

When Uncle Vernon returned home that evening, he seemed to be already upset. They spent a unusually quite evening. That was until Dudley told his father what Harry had done and that his aunt had allowed it. This mad Vernon stand up and go red in the face. He turned towards Harry his fist clinched ready to hit him, but Harry had his wand out twirling it between his fingers. This mad his uncle look if it was possible even angrier, but he conceded to defeat. That was the only incident in the night till the later hours of the night. Harry had gotten to sleep relatively early that night, but was awoken when he felt a fist collide with his face. He open his eyes just to see his uncle's face and another fist hit him in the eye. His uncle just keep on repeatedly hit him over and other saying incoherent speech. All Harry caught was something about breaking up his family. Then he started choking Harry. Then after a couple of seconds of doing this, he let go in a scream of pain. He just went back to hitting Harry over and over again. He was starting to lose consciousness when he heard to different sounds. One was a women's voice shoot " Impedimenta!" and a load bang. Then the women's voice calla name out.

" Remus stun him." then he heard to identical voices call out.

" Stupefy" as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. St Mongos Stay

Chapter 2: St. Mongo's Stay

Harry awoke what felt like he had only been asleep for a couple minutes. He finally tried to open his eyes when he found that he couldn't. He started to panic. He was groping around where his eyes were, only to find bandages on them. He started to calm down a little bit after this, after realizing that the were their to help. He heard the door creak open. He turned his head instinctively towards the sound. He heard two pair steps come towards his bed. He sat up waiting for who ever it was to speak. He heard two chairs being pulled towards his bed and finally come to a stop. He decided to take a guess at who it was that was there.

" Hi Remus and Aunt Petunia." He said skeptically.

He heard them gasp.

" How did you know it was us Harry?" asked Remus.

" Well honestly I guessed. I knew it would be you Remus, but I didn't know if Molly or my aunt would come in with you."

" How are you felling?" ask Petunia in a concerned voice.

" A little better, but who all knows I am here?" he asked.

" Well actually only me and your aunt and the twins and of course Dumbledore." Remus answered. " But don't worry the twins have promised not to tell anyone till you are ready for them to know." He added. Harry nodded to show that he understood.

" So did you guys figure out why my ex-uncle, if I am correct in saying, attacked me." He asked.

" Well his friend in city hall found out about the divorce I filed and told Vernon." Stated Petunia

" I see I take it he blamed me for it?" he questioned.

" Yes, he hit me than went out of the room. But he didn't know what I keep in the house." She said.

" You had your wand didn't you." He chuckled.

" No I didn't it was snapped in half. No I had your mom's wand. I cast the first spell that came to mind, but…"

" I didn't work because it wasn't yours and wands don't work well if it not their owners using them." He finished for her.

" Yes, how did you know that?" she asked him.

" I was told that when I got my wand. So what happened to Vernon?" he insisted.

" Instead of the ministry taking care of him, we called the police. The arrested him and charged him with felony battery. I sent Dudley to go live with Marge." His aunt happily told him. He started laughing at the prospect of Dudley living with her.

" What is so funny?" asked Remus

" Dudley hates Marge, can't stand her. Well I don't blame him." He finished as they all cracked up laughing.

" Harry they said that you can take off those bandages in a couple days." Remus told him after they had all calmed down.

" What did they do to my eyes though?" he asked still wondering why he had to have them.

" Well they had to perform on them to get the smelling down and correct damage done to them." His aunt told him.

" So what is going to happen to you Petunia?" Harry asked

" Well Harry she can either stay her with you or go to Grimweld place to stay." Answered someone else. Harry turned his head towards the door.

" Hi Professor." He said coldly. He felt both Remus and Petunia stare at him in disbelief after hearing Harry talk to Dumbledore that way.

" Hi Harry how are you felling? A little better I hope since are last meeting." He asked Harry in his usual calm voice. Harry just gave a sort of grunt in response.

" Well judging from your last note I guess you are still upset for me keeping the prophecy from you. As I told you at the end of last year, I knew it was a mistake to do that." He finished.

" You know that I am still mad at you for not telling me sooner? I guess I did make that clear didn't I. I especially don't like it when you try to tell me what to do outside of school. Like talking to my friends. As you might know I have keep in contact with one person from school." He ranted at him.

" Yes I know she was awfully distraught when she saw you being brought in here the other day." He answered him. Harry was stunned. How did she know I was here?

" You told her that I was here? Why would you do that? Do you just like making everyone I care for scared for my life?" he started to shout at Dumbledore.

" I didn't tell her Harry." He replied in a calm voice.

" What do you mean you didn't tell her? Then who did if you didn't?" he was now yelling.

" Harry you remember the other day when she said her and her family would be coming to St. Mongos the next day." His aunt asked trying to get him to realize it on his own. He remembered when she said that, but…

" Well she was in the waiting room when we brought you in, it seemed her and her family came a little early. She saw the condition you were in and asked what happened to you. I told her and she started to cry when her sister came and took her to calm her down."

She finished telling him. But all he was thinking was " She was that upset about me. Maybe she does like me in that way." He then heard his aunt trying to apologize to him, but before he could say anything.

" Don't apologize Petunia, it is not your fault. She would have been just as upset if we had told her. I actually think that Harry here should apologize to Dumbledore for the way he has been acting, since Dumbledore has his best interest at heart as well as the whole wizarding worlds." He said sternly. Harry had only heard this side of Remus one other time in his third year when he had been caught with the Marauder's Map. He just sighed he knew that he was right about everything. He gave in to defeat.

" Ok I am sorry for the way I have been acting, but he still shouldn't keep things from me." This he knew they couldn't deny. They had to keep a lot of things from Harry over the years.

" You are right I shouldn't have keep so many things from you. I only ask you to bear with me as I still keep a couple things secret till the time is right." Before Harry could respond Dumbledore added " well I do believe you need to get your rest so I will leave you be. Will you two be coming or will you to stay here again tonight?" Harry could feel their gaze switch to them.

" You guys should go to I am fine now."

" ok Harry we will go, but we will be back tomorrow to see you." Remus told him.

" I will see you tomorrow to." His aunt added while bending down and kissing him on his forehead. " Now get some rest." He nodded and He heard them leave as they closed the door. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open.

" Oh Harry, the Weaslys and Miss Granger will be here tomarrow to see you, since they will probably demand to when I tell them your are here and I highly doubt I will be able to stop Molly." And with that he closed the door again and left. Harry just shrugged it off and decided to deal with it tomarrow. He then finally fell asleep again.

He woke up the next day to the door being slammed open and a bunch of people talking loudly outside. He reaching instinctively around for his wand. Then he heard his name being shrieked by a certain bushy-haired best friend, then felt her collide into his body. He had his breath temporally knocked out of him, but when he got it back he just patted her on the back. He felt her let go of him.

" Oh Harry we missed you so much." She told " You guys did?" he asked questionably not believing them.

" Yeah we did mate. Why haven't you been answering are letters?" he demanded while Hermione added " Or phone calls." He felt a little ashamed at his actions, even though he believed them to be best. He never thought how Ron and Hermione would fell if he didn't talk to them, then hearing about him being attacked. He lowered his head and spoke at his feet.

" Sorry guys it just after the battle in the Department of Mysteries I figured you guys wouldn't want to hang around with me and I figured if you didn't then you guys would be safe."

" Harry you know even if we weren't your friends then we would still be targets since I am a muggleborn that is considered the brightest witch of her age and Ron's family is considered traitors by deatheaters. We would be in much danger as you." She told him sniffling.

" Yeah mate you will need us to help you, and you got to know that we won't take no for an answer." He knew that both Ron and Hermione would never abandon him now.

" I couldn't believe that I ever thought they would leave me." He thought, " I am such a git."

" I know now." He answered them. After that he never doubted there that they were his friends. They came and saw him everyday after that. He got visits regularly from every Weasley and Remus and Petunia. He was felling like his old self. They would talk for hours like they use to. He still had his bandages on though, they said he could take them off in a couple days. He was in the middle of eating lunch and taking about the up incoming term with Ron, and Hermione and Remus, and Petunia when the door open and he heard crying.

He turned his head towards the door and heard the person speak.

" Harry." He heard her speak it was Parvati. It sounded like she had been crying.

" Parvati what are you doing here? " asked Hermione.

" Oh Parvati dear it is good to see you again. Come and pull up a chair." He heard his aunt tell her. But Harry didn't hear footsteps, he just heard heavy breathing. " Don't be afraid girl he is going to be ok." He then he heard the scraping of a chair as it was drug over towards him. Harry held out his hand.

" Parvati were are you?" he felt her grab his hand. " I am going to be ok Parvati I swear." He said still holding her hand.

" I was just so worried. I saw you not a couple of hours before and you were fine," he heard Hermione whisper to Ron " She saw him?" "then I saw you being carried in here by Professor Lupin a mess. I followed them and asked your aunt what happened and she told me. I was so upset I think Padme had to come take me back to were we where." She finished explaining to him.

" I know, when Dumbledore told me that you saw me I knew that you would be upset. I hope you are feeling better know that you have seen that I am ok." But before she could answer Hermione interrupted.

" What does she mean by when she saw you?" she asked. He was afraid to answer. He knew she would blow up since he had been talking to her and not to them.

" Well…you see Parvati wrote me and sent me a book for D.A. well after that we started to write back and forth and the day of my accident she surprised me by coming over." He told her. He was waiting for her to start yelling, but it never came. " You ok Hermione?" he asked.

" Yeah I am ok. I am just happy to hear at least you were talking to someone at least." That was defiantly not what he was expecting, but he was happy.

" Really I thought you would get mad that I didn't talk to you guys, but I did talk to Parvati." She shook her head. He turned to Parvati, he just noticed she stopped crying. " Are you ok now Parvati?" he asked her, but before she could answer Ron interrupted.

" I think I want to go get some tea you guys want to join me." Said Ron looking around at Hermione, Remus and Petunia.

" But we got tea right he…" he was saying but finally caught on to what he was saying. " Yes I think that would be a good thing to do. Lets go." Harry heard them get up and leave leaving Harry and Parvati alone. They had been sitting there for a couple of minutes before anyone talked.

" Well have you been practicing the defensive spells I should you." He asked taking the initiative. But it suddenly turned into a mistake.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? HOW WOULD I BE DOING THAT WHEN ALL I HAVE BEEN DOING WAS WORRING ABOUT YOU!" she shouted at him.

" I was hoping that are conversation wouldn't be about me getting hurt." He told hear honestly. He didn't like all the attention he was getting.

" Well to bad, I want to talk about it." She told him " I was really worried I thought that you had been seriously hurt."

" I was but I am better now." He said scooting closer to the sound of her voice.

" I know, but I didn't like the feeling that there was nothing I could do to help you." He could now feel her breath. He knew she was coming closer also.

" You just being here and caring helps." He told her still inching slowly closer. " I always will let you help…" was all he got out before he felt her lips softly make contact with his. The kiss only lasted a second, but seemed a lifetime to Harry and he didn't want it to stop. She pulled away as if she got shocked. He came back to his senses a couple of seconds.

" Oh Harry I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I hope this doesn't change anything." She told him worriedly. He pinpointed her location from her voice and put his hand on her cheek, cradling it. He leaned forward again and caught her lips again. He felt her push in against his body, as the kiss became more passionate. She started to run her hands through his hair as he held on to her waist. She brushed her tongue on his lips asking for him to open up. He opens his mouth to only feel her tongue rush in and start fighting with his and feeling around. Then _CRASH! _In tumbled Ron and Hermione. Harry and Parvati quickly separated. She was trying to get her hair to lay back again when Ron spoke up.

" So you two busy or just been having fun?" asked Ron grinning.

" Oh course they were busy Ronald. That's before you decided to barge in." asserted Hermione.

" As I recall you were with me by the door listening to them to." He reminded her, which seemed to quite her. Harry was on the verge of breaking up laughing. But Harry had to speak up.

" Ok everyone who shouldn't be here at this moment get out and I will deal with you two later." He added to Ron and Hermione. He felt Parvati go to get up, but he grabbed her around the waist and told her grinning. " Oh no you don't I am defiantly not done with you." She giggled which intist Harry more. Before they resumed their snogging session he heard Ron say.

" Remus I don't think you will want to go in there. Unless you want to have to burn your eyes out." Harry laughed silently.

Parvati left that afternoon promising to continue to owl him and try to see him again before school started. Not a moment had passed after she left when everyone came bustling in his room. Immediately Mrs. Weasley grabbed him into one of her famous bone crushing hug. But luckily for Harry Remus came over and got her off of him.

" Now come on Molly everyone wants to see and talk to Harry. It would be a little hard to do that if he isn't able to breathe." He told her jokingly.

" Yes you are right Remus. I was just being overly concerned for his well being." She said. Everyone heard Ron start to laugh from the other side of the room. " What's so funny Ronald?" she asked him.

" Well by the looks of it his well being has already been concerned for." After he said this he got a slap in the head from Hermione. " What did you do that for?" he asked.

" We want to talk to Harry not here your ramblings." Ron just looked at her as if she was crazy trying to control his laughter.

" What do you mean talk to Harry? By the way he looks he will be lucky if he can even move his lips." He then had his foot stamped on by Fred. " Hey that was my foot." He still had not got the clues to shut up. " Come on use your eyes Hermione. His lips are all red and swollen and he is still sweating." Harry was getting worried. He wondered what Mrs. Weasley would do if she finally put it together. It was his turn to speak.

" Shut up you stupid prat!" he yelled at Ron.

" I am the stupid one am I? I am not the one who had people waiting for him and still…" he didn't finish as about 5 different people cried "Silenceo" at him, including Harry who had grabbed Mrs. Weasley wand out of her pocket.

" Their finally we got him to be quite." Said George as Mrs. Weasley was over to Ron trying to get the silencing charm off him.

" Can't take a hint that one can he?" said Fred laughing at Ron. " Well it should teach him not to open his big mouth." He finished looking at Harry.

" Yeah I know. I wonder what your mum would of said if she found out what I had been doing." He noted.

" Specking of that Harry my mate," said Fred

" What were," said George.

" You two doing"

" In this room"

" By yourselves anyways." They chorused together with their eyebrows raised. Harry just sighed.

" Come on you two don't you guys know what they were doing? It's obvious isn't it." Chimed in Hermione. They both shook their heads still with grins on their face.

" Well we didn't do anything wrong. We just snogged for awhile." Harry told them casually. The twins grins fell.

" We knew that we just thought that you guys did more than that." Stated George.

" Yeah we thought you would do better than just snogging her for a hour and a half." Speculated Fred. Then they heard a familiar yell.

" YOU WERE DOING WHAT!" it was Mrs. Weasley. She had heard them talking. Then he heard Remus from the door.

" That a boy." He sounded in proudly. But was on the receiving end of one of Mrs. Weasley's glares the moment he said that. " I…uh mean that was wrong of you. Very wrong." He said under his laughter. Mrs. Weasley then bounded on them again.

" While we were outside waiting to see you. You mean to tell me that you were in her kissing a girl." All Harry could do now was nod. He knew better then to take on an angry Weasley. " Well I shouldn't be that surprised you are your fathers son, but that still doesn't make it right." She than rounded on Fred and George. " And you two encouraging him like that. I thought I raised you two better than that." The twins looked dumbfounded.

" Why are you yelling at us we didn't do anything for once." Fred asserted.

" Yeah it was all him. We didn't tell him to do it. Yell at him." George added

" He doesn't know any better and you to do. You should have stopped it." Nagged Mrs. Weasley.

" Well we were corrupted by outside interference." George joked.

" Yeah Lee is one bad influence." Fred remarked that made everyone except Mrs. Weasley laugh.

" I have seen Lee with girls a lot around Diagon Ally and he treated them with respect." Cried out Mrs. Weasley. This made them laugh even harder. They knew Lee's reputation in school.

" Yeah maybe in public, but not in private." Harry pitched in. Then if timing couldn't have been better Lee Jordan walked in with a big grin on his face.

" Hi guys. I just thought I would stop by and see how things are going. I thought something was wrong when I could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling from down the corridor." Lee stated. Then he noticed everyone looking at him.

" Oh we are fine, especially Harry here. But I would say you're about to be in a lot of pain." Fred told him.

" Oh that's good,uh… but why am I about to be in pain." Wondered Lee.

" Oh mum just found out Harry was snogging Parvati while we were outside." Answered George.

" That's great…"

" WHAT do you mean that's great." Mrs. Weasley had started yelling again. " They were right you are a bad influence." She grabbed him by the ear and started leading him out the door. " I am going to tell you how to treat a women."

" No Mrs. Weasley I can explain. Ouch will you please let go of my ear." They all heard Lee yelling down the hall. They all started to laugh uncontrollably. After several minutes they were able to regain their composer.

" Well that seems like enough fun for one day." Fred wheezed out.

" Yeah we need to get back tot he shop and run more experiments for a couple new products." George added with a wink. " You all will have to come see us some time." He finished. They both left the room as Hermione and Ron both got to get up.

" Yeah we best be heading off. Mom doesn't want us staying here. She thinks we will cause trouble." He told him with a quite snicker. Hermione nodded.

" We will be back hopefully tomorrow." She added. He just nodded. They left and Harry just sat up awhile thinking about the day he just had. He knew that if this were the beginning then this year would only get more interesting.

The next couple of days went by with very little incident. The only trouble that happened was when Parvati came back and ran into Mrs. Weasley who tried to stop her from coming in alone, but thankfully both Petunia and Remus stopped Mrs. Weasley. She tried to argue back but was completely over ridden by Petunia and Remus. With Petunia being his aunt and his guardian and Remus being his new godfather, since Sirius's death. She was allowed to come in. The time he spent with her was the best he had felt since Sirius's death. He knew then that he wanted to be with her more than anything, but still wasn't sure about her. She still seemed a little bit distant. He knew she was keeping something from him but he wasn't sure what it was. Till she was about to leave when she mumbled.

" Oh look at the time I have been here to long. My parents are going to kill me." But she covered her mouth when she let the last part out. Harry looked at her questionably. " What do you mean your parents are going to kill you?" He started to get suspicious. " They do know that you have been coming here right?" he asked. She shook her head.

" Why not? Are you not wanting anyone to know or do you just to embarrassed to by with me."

" No its not that its just… I don't know how they will take it or if they will allow it." She told him.

" but why wouldn't they? You are 16 and so am I." He asked calmly.

" No its not that. Lets talk about this later. Bye." She left before he could get another word out. After their little quarell she didn't come see him the next day. He felt terrible for acting the way he did that he that it seemed his defenses lowered and Voldemort was able to get into his head during his sleep.


	3. Return To the Black House

anyone who knows me knows i hate disclaimers so i dont do them cause u kno the drill

Chapter 3: Return to the Black House

After his little fight with Parvati she had not came back. He wondered if   
her parents had found out and forbid her or if she just didn't want to. He  
still wanted to be with her and feared that she changed her mind. Ron and  
Hermione tried to cheer him up when they found out what was bothering him.  
" You know she doesn't feel that way Harry. You know she does like you or she  
wouldn't of came in the first place." Ron tried to assure him.  
" Well she might be confused about her feelings. They might be to new for  
her." Added Hermione. Ron spun around and glared at her.  
" How is that supposed to make him fell better." Demanded Ron in a slightly  
high voice.  
"Here we go again." Thought Harry angrily.  
"Well I was just saying that if these are new feelings to her, then she  
might be a little confused by them." She explained in a higher voice.  
"And how would you know that." Asked Ron as they started bickering.  
"Big mistake Ron." Thought Harry. It looked like this would be there  
shortest row yet as it looked like Hermione was about to explode.  
"Well Ronald if you still haven't noticed I AM A GIRL! So I would know these  
things about them." She yelled at him as she crossed the room and left. Ron   
was in shock.  
"I, I didn't mean it like that." He shouted as he took off after her. " Come  
on back Hermione." He shook his head. "Man Ron can be such a idiot some  
times." He thought. Just then he heard someone walk in and close the door.   
He heard the footsteps coming closer to him. He prepared to move out of the  
way if he thought he was going to be attacked.  
" Harry don't worry its me Remus." He told him quickly incase Harry  
attacked. Harry sighed in relief.  
" What brings you here Remus?" he asked him seriously.  
"Well today in your final day you have to wear your bandages. So I thought I  
would be here when you do." He told him in a staggered voice.  
" Remus what is the matter? What is wrong with them." Quizzed Harry. He knew  
Remus was hiding something for him.  
" Just take them off and you will see. Then I will explain." He answered  
back. He grabbed Harry's hand and started to guide it to the end of the  
bandages. He saw Harry grab the tab and start to pull them off from  
around his eyes. He finally unwrapped them leaving cotton circles on his eyes.  
He removes them, which causes Remus to gasp softly. (Remus gasped softly as he removed the last bit of the cotton from Harry's eyes) He evidently tried to  
stop himself, but Harry caught it. He (Harry) thought the only thing wrong was that  
he could see perfectly without his glasses. (the sentence sounds weird)  
" Remus what's wrong? How can I see without my glasses? Why did you gasp  
when you saw my eyes?" he questioned him. He turned to look at Remus for the  
first time since the end of last term.  
" Harry your eyes they are messed up severely." He told Harry. Harry was  
confused.  
" What do you mean my eyes are messed up? He asked. Remus sighed again and  
for the first time Harry had ever seen it looked like he was close to tears.  
"Here look for yourself." He voiced barely in a whisper. He conjured a  
mirror and handed it to Harry. He took it and held it up to his face, only  
to almost drop it when he looked into it. His eyes had several scars around  
both of them, even on his eyelids. His eyes were now all green except for a   
white pupil and a couple black streaks in the green and white.  
" What did you guys do to my eyes? They are seriously messed up." He asked  
in a panicked voice. He looked back to Remus who just looked away.  
" They had to perform magical surgery on your eyes to get the swelling  
down." His aunt answered from the doorway, with a tissue in one hand. "They  
did the best they could to fix them, but not everything turns out as you  
plan." Harry was in shock. He turned back to the mirror and looked at his   
eyes again.  
" Man people think I'm are a freak now, just wait till they see these." He  
thought sarcastically to himself.  
" Well I think I might need a pair of sunglasses or something to cover them  
up so I don't scare some little kids." He joked at the end. Trying to laugh  
a little at his predicament.  
" Yeah we figured that already." Remus piped up throwing a magazine at him.  
" We figured you could look through this and we could pick them up for you,  
but until then you can were these." He threw him a pair of plain black   
sunglasses. Harry examined them for a second then put them on. He looked in  
the mirror to check how they fit. They covered up his eyes put didn't cover  
all the scars. He shrugged back at Remus. He spent the rest of the day  
visiting with his friends and playing wizarding chess. He even found a pair  
of sunglasses he liked. He showed them to Remus and he told him he would  
have both of them before he left the next day. Harry had tried to get where  
he was going out of Remus, but he just said it was a surprise.

The next day he woke hearing Ron and Hermione bickering outside, he didn't  
hear what it was about but was sure it was about him. He quickly put on the  
sunglasses and got dressed. Right when he reached the door it opened as  
Remus came in. He was holding a sack and handed it to Harry. He opened it to  
find the sunglasses he ordered. The one silver and green lensed wrap around  
sunglasses and a black and green pair also. He looked at them in shock, they   
looked better than they looked in the catalog and covered everything around  
his eyes when he slipped them on. He then hugged Remus and whispered a thank  
you to him. He just patted him on the back.  
" Don't mention it. I am here to take care of you. I am now your godfather  
since Sirius is gone." He finished and looked away suddenly. The topic of  
Sirius was still a touchy subject. They were both still trying to get over  
his death and it seemed like it was effecting Remus more than Harry since   
all of his school friends were gone now. After a moment passed the door  
opened again and Ron, Hermione and the twins both came in. Also a witch that  
looked like a healer, but he paid no attention to her.  
" Well are you ready to go yet Harry?" asked Remus. Harry then realized he  
still didn't know where he was going.  
" Where am I going Remus?" he questioned him. They all looked away till  
Remus finally spoke up.  
" Sirius's" he mumbled out softly, but Harry still heard what he had said.  
His eyes widened and started to shake his head.  
" No! No! I am not going back." He started shouting. He grabbed on the stand  
next to his bed and grabbed his wand.  
" I knew I forgot to do something." Sighed Remus. The others got out their  
wand to except for Hermione who was trying to calm everyone down.  
" Come on we can work this out without wands people." She asserted.  
" No we can't Hermione. I am never going back to that place." He told her  
then turned to the others. " Do you hear me I am not." He yelled at them.  
Yes you are Harry it is the only place that is safe for you. You will go  
back or we will be forced to stun you." He said the last back with   
restraint. Harry knew Remus didn't want to have to fire a spell at him, but  
he wasn't going to go there. He held his wand more tightly.  
" Try me." He hissed at them. Then one of the twins made a movement and  
Harry got Fred before he could fire the spell. " Well there is one down."  
Remus shook his head he knew that the only way they were going to get this  
done was to stun him. He nodded to the rest. They all shoot a stunning spell  
at him, except for Hermione. He countered it with a new spell he had learned  
and cried out "Maximis Protegis" a ball formed around Harry and deflected  
the spells back at their originators at double the speed and hit its  
targets. Remus, George, Ron and even the Healer, which turned out to be  
Tonks, fell to the floor stunned. His aunt came in at the sound of the noise  
to find on the floor both Weasley twins, Remus, Ron, and Tonks with Harry in   
the middle and Hermione standing next to him shocked.  
" Harry what happened?" she asked him.  
" They were trying to take me somewhere I didn't want to go." He simply told  
her like it was an everyday occurrence. She walked over to him and gave him  
a hug. This was different he had never got a hug for his aunt before, but he  
could tell that she cared for him now. Then she whispered into his ear " I  
am sorry." Then he felt a wand in his side before he heard he whisper  
"Stupefy". He fell in her arms stunned.

He woke up to find himself bound in the back seat of a very nice car. He  
tried to struggle but it was no use. He turned to see Remus in the back next  
to him and the Fred and George up front. He sighed knowing he had been   
defeated. He tried to get as comfortable as he could but it was a little  
hard since he had been tied up.  
" It is no use in trying to get out Harry. They only let go when a  
incantation is given." Harry rolled his eyes at him. " Well it is one of   
Fred and George's better ideas." Finished Remus. He turned to Fred and  
George.  
" I gave you that money to do good. Not to turn it against me." He said  
sarcastically.  
" Well the Order hired us to make some things for them and this just   
happened to be it." Fred assured him.  
" Yeah the incantation was the hardest part to come up with. It had to be   
something very few people know. So we thought back to are school days." This  
made Harry think about what George had said. He knew the Weasley twins  
probably know more than him, but it seemed like they were trying to give him  
a hint. Then it hit him. It was obvious. He smirked at both the twins and  
Remus before he said " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The ropes undid  
them selves and slid to the floor. Remus shook his head.  
" Did you to really have to have (use) that as the incantation. Honestly Harry   
does own the map." The twins just laughed at him.  
" Well it is something that not a lot of people know." Stated Fred.  
" Well I know two that are alive that know it, besides you two and me and  
his friends." Harry assured them.  
" What do you mean?" asked George. Remus knew exactly what he meant, but  
Harry knew that Fred and George would freak out when he told them. It seemed  
Remus was thinking along the same lines.  
" I don't think we should tell you when your driving we'll will tell you  
when we get there. It would be safer for us all." Joked Remus. Harry broke  
into a fit of small laughter, which he turned into a cough. The twins looked  
puzzled for a minute, but left it alone which Harry thought was odd since  
they always would complain till they found out something that they wanted to  
know. While they were driving Harry got bored, so he decided to test out the  
locks to see if he could get out, which turned out to be a mistake. Once he  
pulled on the lock the security effects were instant. Ropes shot out and  
grabbed him and the car swerved on its own to the side of the road and died.  
They all turned and looked at him.  
" Sorry I just got bored and decided to see what it would do." He told them  
smiling innocently. The all rolled their eyes at him, each muttering   
something he couldn't hear. He laughed just brushing it off and looked  
outside to see that they were pulling into Grimweld Street (Grimmauld ). They pulled in  
next to the all too familiar vacant lot. The twins and Remus both got out  
and muttered something that opened Harry's door.  
" Man they really outdid them selves making sure that I didn't escape" he  
thought to himself. They all grabbed his things and went up to the sidewalk,  
then all of a sudden a house appeared and they unlocked it and stepped in.   
Only to have Harry plowed over by a red-haired person.

Thank you so much for waiting for this i hope you all like it. Read and review. thanks to vjbmax05 for his shout out for my story.


	4. The First Birthday

Chapter 4:  
The First Birthday

He looked up and saw Ginny smiling down on him. She rolled off him and  
helped him up with a chuckle.

"Sorry Harry I was just so glad to see you. They wouldn't let me go see you  
or anything so didn't know what was going on." She told him

"Well next time don't run me over ok and I will talk to them about not  
letting you come." He replied. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I did hear about you and Parvati." She remarked grinning. "Mom was   
talking about it when she came home. She seemed upset by it for some  
reason." She recalled. He laughed at remembering that day.

"Oh that was because she found out that me and Parvati were making out  
while they were outside waiting to see me." He explained.

"Really." She asked him through her laughter. He nodded. "That is the best   
thing I have seen since I met up with Dean in Diagon Alley and Ron saw us."  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. He could just imagine the look on Ron's  
face when he caught them. "Hey lets go tot he kitchen you must be hungry  
with all that hospital food you had to eat." She implied. He nodded and they  
made their way to the kitchen talking about how their summers have been   
going and plans for the school year. They were laughing the whole time  
especially when he told her his plan. She volunteered at once to be apart of  
it. When they entered the kitchen an outsider to this group would believe  
that Harry and Ginny were going out, but this was untrue as they both acted  
as siblings that could rival the twins in mischief making if they felt the  
need rise. When they both sat down still talking adamantly they didn't take   
notice of Petunia helping Mrs. Weasley with the dishes and Remus watching  
her every move.

"Remus put your eyes back in your head." Hermione told him. This made Remus   
shake himself and Petunia giggle while still cooking. Harry just laughed at  
them both.

"So are you and my aunt going to get together or what" Harry asked him.  
Remus went red at this. This was no ordinary shade of red it was a Weasley   
shade that seemed to come when a person was really embarrassed.

"Well...umm...you see...ah" he started to stammer on.  
"Go on and tell him Remus I am sure he won't care." Petunia interjected in  
a sweet voice that Harry had never heard her use. Remus nodded and took a  
deep breath.

"Well you see its not when were going to, when we did get to." He told him   
looking down at the floor. A grin swept Harry's face.

"You guys got together while I was at St. Mongos didn't you" he asked but   
already knowing the answer. Remus nodded. "Bloody hell." Once he said this  
everyone turned shocked at Harry, they all thought he would be happy. He  
laughed a little by their reaction. "What is it with hospitals that make  
people want to get together." He groaned, but still smiling. Everyone  
started laughing finally getting what he was saying. Everyone except for   
Mrs. Weasley.

"Speaking of that Harry." But before she could get anymore out he started  
to make a beeline for the door only to be find that it had snapped shut and  
he ran smack into the door, falling down on his back. He looked up to see  
Mrs. Weasley standing over him. "You thought that you could get away from  
me that easily" she asked him.

"Of course I did, I did survive Voldemort several times." Everyone  
shuddered at the name. He just laughed.

"Well I had to deal with six children, including the twins." she chuckled.

"Now someone is going to have a talk with you." Harry just shook his head he   
knew what this talk was going to be about. "Yes someone is." she told him  
sternly. He turned and looked at his aunt for pity and help, but she just laughed.

"We had a Weasley in our school, so I know about their temper. So I don't  
want to have to face the Weasley temper either. I also don't think I would   
be that good of help seeing the way Dudley turned out." She told him then  
turned to Remus "Remus I think you should do it." He shook his head also.

"Not a chance. I was corrupted by James and Sirius, so I am no good  
in that category." He told her grinning.

"Ah yes James and Sirius were not so good on that category either." She  
said laughing remembering the good old days. "Remember when Sirius and  
James tried to give you pointers and..." but Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"Enough, someone still has to talk to Harry, because I can't do it I still  
go to talk to Ginny." This made Ginny blush a deep red and groan a "Mom".  
Then the door swung open as no one saw Harry leave. When he finally reached  
the top of the stairs he leaned up against a wall and sighed heavily.

"Man I dodged one their." He thought to himself. "It was embarrassing   
enough for them to know what happened, but wanting to talk about it is to  
much." He got off the wall and made his way to Buckbeacks room. But before  
he got their he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He turned to see  
Mrs. Weasley with her wand out.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily did you" she asked him. He   
simply nodded not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe he got caught  
again. She levitated him back into the kitchen where everyone started  
laughing the moment he came through the door. "So who wants to do it." She  
asked them. Immediately Fred and George stood up.

"Mum I think we will." said Fred  
"Do it for you guys." interjected George  
"Since we." but Fred didn't finish either as both of them were hit with a  
full body-bind.

"Not a chance am I letting you to of all people talk to him about that. You  
two are hardly adults." she yelled at them for even the suggestion.

"Honestly I don't want to have a talk." he tried to tell them. They all   
started to bicker, especially when Harry took the jinx off the twins. Then a  
voice from the door made them all jump

"I will talk to him." they all turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the   
doorway. Harry's eyes widened. Molly just beamed.

"Arthur good of you to volunteer. I hope you have better luck then you did  
with Fred and George." and with that Harry felt a hand start to pull him out  
the door. With one last pleading look back, everyone, except for Mrs.  
Weasley, about to burst out laughing he was gone.

Harry was still visibly disturbed by the 'talk' that Mr. Weasley had given  
him. He now understood why Ron was so distraught after his 'talk'. He had  
figured that he had gone this long with out on that it would be unnecessary,  
but no leave it to Mrs. Weasley to spoil it. Mr. Weasley spent a better part  
of a hour telling him how he should treat women and the worse was when he   
got to the subject of sex. This made him the most embarrassed that he turned  
most of it out. When it was finally over they left and went to the kitchen  
only to find it locked. They knocked on it only to have Mrs. Weasley voice  
call out.

"What do you want"  
"I would like to come into the kitchen I am kind of hungry." Harry said  
through the door.

"Ok one second." said Mrs. Weasley. The next second some food appeared   
outside the door. "There you go. Just go up stairs were doing important  
Order business in here." she told them. He just left after hearing the word  
order knowing as long as Mrs. Weasley was around he wouldn't get anywhere  
near a meeting. He trudged up the stairs into his room where he found his  
trio of best friends waiting for him with identical smirks on their faces.   
They looked like they were going to explode with laughter when they saw  
Harry's face. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ok go ahead and get it over with, because this will be your only chance."   
he told them while he started to twirl his wand in his fingers. They looked  
at each other not knowing what to expect. "No takers" he asked. Then the  
door burst open.

"Oh we will take." said Fred coming through the door and George following   
him grinning.  
"So Harry what part of the talk was your favorite" asked George  
"Was it when he talked about proper conduct or." asked Fred  
"When he told you of the precautions." but that was enough out of both of  
them when Harry said "Sactatious" and both of their noses started to   
get longer, but they didn't notice the other effect it had. Harry started  
laughing at them along with the others.

"Harry what did you do to us." George asked with a squeaky voice.  
"Oh I just tried a engorgement plus shrinking charm on you guys, but   
designated them for certain parts." he winked at them over this part. The  
twins both looked at him confused.

"I don't notice any shrinking." George said chuckling  
"So I think it didn't work." Fred finished. Harry laughed at them both.  
"Really" they both nodded. "Well the reason you think it didn't work cause  
what I shrunk is something you don't umm show in public." Harry told them  
looking down for a second. Their eyes widened in horror.  
"No you didn't" asked Fred. Harry didn't answer  
"Did you" inquired George. Harry just shrugged.  
"Go look for your self.' he told them. They both ran out the door to separate  
rooms. Harry started counting down from five on his fingers. Right when he  
put down the last finger, they all heard identical shouts of "POTTER" and  
he just started laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you do to them Harry" Ron asked him. He signaled for Ron to come   
closer. He then whispered it in his ear right when the twins came through  
the door. Both red with anger or embarrassment it was a close call.

"You change them back." they told him together. He shook his head.  
"I just hope you don't have anything planed for tonight, well matter a fact  
for the next week. Cause that's how long the shrinking charm lasts." he told  
them both chuckling. "the noses you can change back now if you don't like  
them." still shaking they pointed their wands at their noses and changed  
them back. "If you try to fix the other thing" he heard Ron snort. "Then   
the charm will last twice as long."

"MUM" they both shouted and ran out the room. Both Ron and Harry broke down   
completing. The girls looked at each other confused.

"Um mind filling us in" asked Ginny. He walked over to them and went between  
them and told them. Both there eyes widened in surprise that showed that  
they were clearly not expecting what he said. Then they started laughing.  
After a while they calmed down and Ron spoke up.  
" So Harry did you like the talk you had" he asked him thinking Harry had  
gotten over it. Harry raised his eyebrows and pointed his wand at him. Ron  
backed away.  
"Please don't I was just joking with you." he told him. Harry slowly   
lowered his wand, grinning.

At around eight they heard the door to the front of the house open and slam  
shut several times that they thought that their was a meeting going on till  
they Heard Mrs. Weasley yell for them for dinner. When they reached the door  
and opened it to find it all dark.

"Wands out." Harry ordered them. He pulled his out and extended it forward  
and said "Lumos." the room lit up then there was a shout of "HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY" He looked and saw the room filled with a lot of people he knew  
including some of his teachers and friends from Hogwarts. Then he saw her  
standing near the table with presents. She was standing looking radiant. He  
didn't realize anyone else except her. He started walking towards her but   
was cut off by Remus embracing him in a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday Harry. I know it is a couple days late, but I hope you enjoy  
it. As you should." he told him patting him on the back. He looked back and  
saw that she was gone.

"Damn it." he thought. He started searching all over the party while being   
wished well by everyone their. He finally got taken to his presents by Mrs.  
Weasley, he was forced to stop looking. He sat down and started opening all  
of his presents. He got several stuff that was useful including a lot of  
defense books from a lot of people and a pensive from Dumbledore and Remus. He  
got to his final gift that was laying under all of the joke products that he   
had received from Fred and George. It was just a note. He opened the note and read it.

Sorry Harry that I couldn't stay longer but I was needed at home my mom is  
ill right now, but I will see you back at Hogwarts.  
Bye,  
Parvati

He smiled at it. She still liked him, but he felt sad that her mom was sick. He had been thinking badly about her when it had been her mom was sick he felt ashamed of himself.  
He slid his note into his ropes. He returned to the party that only last a  
few more hours. The party got a little out of hand when Tonks shifted her  
form to resemble Fred Weasley and announced to everyone that he had a small   
'member' and it was all Harry's doing.  
"Hey you guys would of done the same thing." he told them all, but was   
smacked in the head twice by two angry girls. He turned around and saw that  
it was Alica Spinnet and Katie Bell.  
"How dare you do that to are boyfriends." shrieked Alica.  
"Turn them back to normal or we will hurt you." Katie told him. He laughed  
at them.

"Like I told them. I cant it will turn back in a week." he chuckled at  
them. Everyone started laughing and Tonks turned back into her self. He   
shrugged and took a drink of his butterbeer. He took off his glasses  
involuntarily to wipe the sweat from his eyes and he expected all of his guests to cringe at his scars, but none came. He felt around his eyes and found that they weren't their. He started to   
panicked and went to find Remus.

"Remus their something wrong my scars are gone." He told him.  
"Isn't that a good thing Harry" Remus asked him jokingly.  
"They were their before I took off my glasses." he told him, but at that  
point Tonks came over.

"What is this I just heard you say Harry you changed your apperance." he   
nodded. "Ok stop thinking about what you changed and it will turn back."  
"Umm it might not look to good." he told her but she just brushed it off. He  
stopped thinking about his scars. He felt them appear again.

"Well that's interesting Harry it looks like you have the same ability as  
me." she told him. "Well I guess I will start helping you to develop it with  
you." she started looking excited. "This is going to be great. I haven't got  
to help any one like me before. We are going to have so much fun." she said  
while walking off still sputtering things out. He shook his head laughing. He   
started to think of the cool things that he could with this new found  
ability. The party slowly started to die down and he finally got up to his  
room with all of his new things with the help of his friends. His friends  
and him stayed up for a couple more hours messing around with the new joke  
products he got and playing all sorts of games till one by one they started  
to drop like a flies. Harry was the last one awake when Ron finally dropped.   
He slid into his bed and fell into a deep sleep thinking about Parvati.  
"Only fifteen days." he muttered "Only fifteen days."


End file.
